ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ben 10: Forever Heros
Ben 10: Forever Heros - to seria. Ben 10: Forever Heros składa się z pięciu sezonów, razem mają czterdzieści cztery odcinków (pierwsza seria ma dziesięć, druga dziesięć, trzeci zaledwie sześć, a czwarty dziesięć, piąty osiem). Są również trzy odcinki specjalne oraz jeden film. Fabuła To seria o przygodach Bena, Gwen i Kevina. Ta seria skupia się bardziej na Gwen, ale czeka tu wiele zwrotów akcji. Warto wspomnieć o tym, że Ben i Gwen mają prawie 18 lat, a Kevin prawie 19. Gwen nadal się uczy w Bellwood razem z Benem. Bohaterowie *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto Drugoplanowi *Max Tennyson *Kenneth Tennyson *Aurora Tennyson *Emma Tennyson *Rook Blonko (od 3 sezonu) Epizodyczni *Rodzice Bena *Rodzice Gwen *Emily Wrogowie *Wieczni Rycerze *Nieznany gatunek kosmity *Vulkanus *Argit *Czarodziejka *Inni Lista odcinków Sezon 1 *Kreatura z głębin część 1 *Kreatura z głębin część 2 *To koniec, czy początek...? *Death doesn't cool *Kolejne dni *Niespodziewany gość *Opiekunka *Wypadek *Czy ktoś wie? część 1 *Czy ktoś wie? część 2 Sezon 2 *Koniec *Wakacje *Panika *Molo? *Powrót obcego *Nowe niezwykłe prawo *Co z ratowaniem świata? *To było naprawdę? *Nie lubię się żegnać, część 1 *Nie lubię się żegnać, część 2 Odcinki specjalne *Bo dziś jest nowy dzień *Anodytka i nauka *Czas do domu Sezon 3 *Zdziwienie *Rozmowa z braciszkiem *Już czas *Zgoda *Niespodzianka *Opowieść Sezon 4 *Biwak *Atak *Ogłoszenie *Zakupy + dziewczyny = miłość *Strata *"Wszyscy kogoś straciliśmy" *To chyba początek *Gratulacje! *Spotkanie *Omam Sezon 5 *To dzieje się naprawdę? *Prawda igra ze szczerością *Wszystko będzie dobrze *Wszyscy się dowiedzą *Co zrobić? *Nowiny *Kenny Maxwell Tennyson *Levinowie i Tennysonowie Filmy *Nowe kłopoty *Pięć lat później Piosenki W jednym z odcinków będzie wykorzystana piosenka "Give Me Love", autorstwa Eda Sheerana: thumb|center|351px 'Tekst' Oryginalny Give me love like her Cause lately I've been waking up alone Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt Told you I'd let them go And that I'll fight my corner Maybe tonight I'll call ya After my blood turns into alcohol No I just wanna hold ya Give a little time to me, or burn this out We'll play hide and seek to turn this around And all I want is the taste that your lips allow My, my, my, my, oh give me love 3x Give me love like never before Cause lately I've been craving more And It's been a while but I still feel the same Maybe I should let you go You know I'll fight my corner And that tonight I'll call ya After my blood is drowning in alcohol No I just wanna hold ya Give a little time to me or burn this out We'll play hide and seek to turn this around And all I want is the taste that your lips allow My, my, my, my, oh give me love Give a little time to me, or burn this out We'll play hide and seek to turn this around And all I want is the taste that your lips allow My, my, my, my, oh give me love 5x M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Love me, love me, love me). M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Give me love) M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Give me love) M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Give me love, love me) M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Give me love). My, my, my, my, oh give me love 4x '' Po polsku ''Daj mi miłość taką jak jej Ponieważ ostatnio budzę się sam Jak farbą, moja koszulka spryskana łzami Mówiłem ci, pozwolę im odejść I wywalczę swój kąt Może dziś wieczorem do Ciebie zadzwonię Po tym jak moja krew zamieni się w alkohol Nie, ja tylko chcę Cię trzymać Daj mi trochę czasu, lub zniszcz to Zagramy w chowanego, aby to odwrócić Jedyne czego chcę to smak twoich ust Moja, moja, moja, moja. Och daj mi miłość 5x Daj mi miłość jak nigdy przedtem Ponieważ ostatnio pragnę jej jeszcze bardziej Minęło trochę czasu, a ja wciąż czuję to samo Może powinienem pozwolić Ci odjeść Ty wiesz, że wywalczę swój kąt I dziś do Ciebie zadzwonię Po tym jak moja krew zatonie w alkoholu Nie, a tylko chcę Cię trzymać Daj mi trochę czasu, lub zniszcz to Zagramy w chowanego, aby to odwrócić Jedyne czego chcę to smak twoich ust Moja, moja, moja, moja. Och daj mi miłość Daj mi trochę czasu, lub zniszcz to Zagramy w chowanego, aby to odwrócić Jedyne czego chcę to smak twoich ust Moich, moich, moich, moich. Och daj mi miłość 5x M-moich moich, m-moich moich, m-moich moich, daj mi Miłość, kochanie M-moich moich, m-moich moich, m-moich moich, daj mi Miłość, kochanie M-moich moich, m-moich moich, m-moich moich, daj mi Miłość, kochanie M-moich moich, m-moich moich, m-moich moich, daj mi Miłość, kochanie M-moich moich, m-moich moich, m-moich moich, daj mi Miłość, kochanie M-moich moich, m-moich moich, m-moich moich, daj mi Miłość, kochanie M-moich moich, m-moich moich, m-moich moich, daj mi Miłość, kochanie M-moich moich, m-moich moich, m-moich moich, daj mi Miłość, kochanie. (Kochaj mnie, kochaj mnie, kochaj mnie) M-moich moich, m-moich moich, m-moich moich, daj mi Miłość, kochanie (Daj mi miłość) M-moich moich, m-moich moich, m-moich moich, daj mi Miłość, kochanie (Daj mi miłość) M-moich moich, m-moich moich, m-moich moich, daj mi Miłość, kochanie (Daj mi miłość) M-moich moich, m-moich moich, m-moich moich, daj mi Miłość, kochanie (Daj mi miłość) Moja, moja, moja, moja och daj mi miłość 12x Tekst pochodzi z: Tekstowo.pl #Na początku piosenką użytą zamiast tej miało być "Suna no Oshiro" Kanon Wakeshima, ale jest zbyt trudna do zrozumienia dla niedoświadczonych. #Piosenka będzie użyta w jednym z reportażów o trio. Ciekawostki *Pierwotnie miały być dwie serie, ale stwierdziłam, że film byłby za długi. *Część odcinków jest zainspirowana moim snem. *Ta seria skupia się bardzo na Gwevin, jako, że jej autorka jest Gwevinoholiczką. *Będzie pojawiał się tu Rook, ale w innych okolicznościach i inną historią, ponieważ autorka go lubi, ale tą serię wymyśliła przed "Omniverse". *Nim zdecydowałam się zacząć ją publikować, seria była wiele razy zmieniana. *Seria została zawieszona przez przygotowywanie artykułów na rocznicę pierwszego bloga. Gwevinoholiczka.pl (dyskusja) 18:00, kwi 29, 2013 (UTC) Kategoria:Seria Ben 10: Forever Heros Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Serie użytkowniczki GwenTennyson26 Kategoria:Sequele